SWTOR - Geschenk der Hutten
by philtre
Summary: Der Sith Inquisitor erhält ein exquisites Geschenk. (SWTOR Oneshot mit einem Hauch Erotik.)


Geschenk der Hutten

.

.

.

Die Sklavin wurde von Khem Val in seine Schlafkabine geführt, was sie nur noch kleiner und dünner wirken ließ, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie war noch sehr jung.

Der Inquisitor saß auf dem Bett, den Rücken an die Kissen gelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt. Er hielt ein Datapad in der Hand und studierte es mit gerunzelter Stirn. Weitere Datapads lagen unordentlich um ihn herum verstreut. Er sah irritiert hoch.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt", bemerkte er ruhig.

Khem Val neigte respektvoll den Kopf. "Kahr sha´ dan. Valo´sh sar", knurrte er.

Der Blick des Inquisitors streifte die junge Frau. "Tatsächlich? Ein Geschenk der Hutten? Wir beide wissen, wie wenig solchen Geschenken zu trauen ist, Khem." Er machte eine fahrige Handbewegung und setzte seine Lektüre fort.

Der Dashade grollte der Frau einen Befehl zu, den sie nicht verstand und schob sie aus der Kabine.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "Herr!", rief sie erschrocken. Der Inquisitor sah hoch, sein Gesichtsausdruck finster angesichts der erneuten Störung seiner Konzentration. "Ich kann nicht zurück! Mein Meister wird sofort wissen, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe! Er wird mich bestrafen! Ich bitte Euch..."

"Gibt es einen Grund, warum mich dies interessieren sollte?", fragte der Sith langsam. Eine Frage, auf die sie keine Antwort gab. Sie sah auf den Boden, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, eine Hand an den goldenen Ring um ihren Hals gelegt. Ein Sklavenring.

Der Blick des Inquisitors blieb auf diesem Schmuckstück haften.

"Nun gut", meinte er schließlich kühl, "Ich werde deinen Herrn nicht brüskieren. Wie lange haben wir beide das Vergnügen, ehe es für dich akzeptabel wäre zurückzukehren?"

Sie zögerte, ein feiner Hauch von Röte war in ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt. "Mein Meister hat mich Euch für diese Nacht zum Geschenk gemacht", erwiderte sie leise.

Der Sith lächelte schwach. _Unschuldig_ _,_ dachte er. _Oder jemand, der dies gut spielen k_ _ann_ _._ Die Hutten hatten wohl bereits gewisse Vorstellungen seiner Vorlieben.

"Dein Herr ist großzügig. Khem, du kannst gehen."

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Attentäter mit einem leisen Zischen schloss, zuckte die Sklavin zusammen. Der Inquisitor lächelte erneut. Er hatte nicht vor, es ihr leicht zu machen.

Als seinerseits keine Reaktion kam, suchte sie verunsichert seinen Blick, aber auch dort war keine Anweisung wie nun zu verfahren sei. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Ich...", begann sie leise. "Ich weiß nicht, was Euch gefällt."

 _Ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir.,_ dachte der Sith. _Angefüllt mit tausend kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten, die typisch sind für Nar Sha_ _d_ _da_ _a_ _. Diskussionen, Intrigen, Machtkämpfe… und diese ständige Starren über die eigene Schulter. Ich habe noch sehr viel Arbeit vor mir,_ _ich bin erschöpft_ _und was mir tatsächlich gefallen würde, ist etwas Ruhe._ Er sagte nichts davon, aber er bereute bereits jetzt seinen Entschluss, sie nicht weggeschickt zu haben. Er hatte eine gewisse Sympathie für Sklaven, die er sich dringend abgewöhnen sollte, ehe seine Feinde sie gegen ihn nutzten… Er sollte sie aus dem Zimmer weisen und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen.

Aber er wartete.

Sein Schweigen verunsicherte die junge Frau noch weiter. Er sah ihr förmlich an, wie sie einen Entschluss fasste. Ihre schmale Hand glitt zu dem Verschluss ihrer Tunika und begann diesen zu öffnen.

"Nein", sagte der Sith ruhig. "Ich bin nicht interessiert. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und mir steht kein Sinn danach."

Sie schien erschrocken. Ein Ausdruck, der sich allzu rasch in Erleichterung umwandelte, wie er mit leichtem Missmut feststellte. Er war nicht unattraktiv, und sie war schließlich nur eine Sklavin. Im gleichen Augenblick amüsierte er sich über den eigenen gekränkten Stolz. Es war lächerlich.

Sie interpretierte sein ironisches Lächeln falsch. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass mein Äußeres nicht nach Eurem Geschmack ist, Herr", flüsterte sie. "Wenn ihr müde seid, kann ich Euch massieren. Ich bin sehr gut darin."

Er schnaubte. Einem Geschenk der Hutten würde er gewiss nicht den Rücken zukehren… Ausgezogen und auf den Laken vor ihr ausgestreckt. Allein die Vorstellung war absurd.

Allerdings war es ein verlockendes Angebot...

"Nur zu", sagte er schließlich leise.

Sie schien es nicht erwartet zu haben. "Herr?...", begann sie zögernd und sah ihn fragend an. "Wo?..."

Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Noch immer saß er regungslos da, gehüllt in eine blutrote hochgeschlossene Robe aus alpheridischer Seide, die jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut bedeckte. Unantastbar und kalt.

"Ich ziehe es vor, die Leute zu sehen, die mich berühren", meinte der Inquisitor schlicht.

Das Mädchen nickte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich an das Bettende, sah unsicher zu ihm auf, als sei er eine Schlange, die jederzeit zuschlagen könnte. Als nichts geschah, legte sie ihre Finger zögernd auf den Saum seiner Robe und schob sie langsam bis zu seinen Knien hoch. Er hielt ihren Blick fest als sie die Verschlüsse seiner Stiefel lockerte und sie von seinen Füßen streifte. Leise ließ sie die Stiefel zu Boden gleiten. Ein Klicken war zu hören als die Absätze das Metall berührten.

An seinen Knöcheln waren weiße Narben zu sehen. Der Sith hatte es fast vergessen aber nun war es zu spät. Das Mädchen hatte sie bereits bemerkt. Sie strich mit den Fingerkuppen vorsichtig darüber und sah verwundert zu ihm hoch. Sein verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck ließ jede Frage unausgesprochen. Stattdessen rutschte sie ein winziges Stück näher an ihn heran und legte seinen rechten Unterschenkel behutsam in ihren Schoß.

Der Inquisitor blinzelte, atmete aus und nahm das Datapad wieder auf. Er suchte die Stelle, an der er stehengeblieben war. Aber es war unmöglich sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, denn die warmen Finger der Sklavin glitten seinen Knöchel entlang. Sicher und langsam rieben ihre Daumen dann in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Fußsohle. Sie hatte eine besondere Technik. Fest, beinahe schmerzhaft, doch der angenehme Teil überwog...

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, kribbelte auf seinen Armen und der Kopfhaut.

 _Seltsam_ , dachte er. Gewöhnlich mochte er es nicht, berührt zu werden.

Sie strich seinen Fußrücken entlang und ihre Finger glitten erneut über die Narben an seinem Knöchel. Dieses Mal war die Berührung sanft und leicht wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel. Unerwartet intim… Sein Mund war trocken.

Der Sith ließ das Datapad neben sich auf das Bett gleiten.

Sein Blick ruhte auf der Sklavin, die in ihre Beschäftigung vertieft schien. Goldstaub, gemischt mit karmesinrotem Pigment funkelte auf ihrer nackten Schulter und ihren Wangen. Durch die Tunika aus feinem Evocii-Leinen sah er die sinnliche Kurve ihrer Brust. Sie hielt kurz inne und strich sich eine ihrer langen Locken hinter das Ohr...

Etwas von der erdrückenden Anspannung der letzten Monate wich aus ihm. Er legte den Kopf zurück und ließ die Schultern sinken. In diesem Moment sah das Mädchen hoch und lächelte. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, spontan und seltsam kindlich.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er es erwiderte.

.

.

.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein… Anders konnte er sich die Desorientierung und den hämmernden Herzschlag nicht erklären als er hochschreckte. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. An der Kehle, knapp oberhalb des Kragens seiner Robe fühlte er die scharfe tödliche Kante einer Klinge. Gestützt auf die Unterarme erstarrte er in der Bewegung.

In seiner Kabine war es sehr dunkel. Der Computer hatte das Licht automatisch gedimmt, als er eingeschlafen war. Aber er sah sie trotzdem. Ihre Silhouette ragte über ihm auf, der schlanke jungenhafte Körper, der Goldstaub auf ihren Wangen...

"Kein Wort", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem streifte sein Gesicht.

Der Inquisitor versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, aber da war eine Wand aus hartem unnachgiebigem Willen. Er hätte sie überprüfen sollen... Doch er war müde gewesen. Müde und nachlässig… Es wäre ihm möglich sie jetzt mit der Macht zu töten, aber die Klinge kratzte über seinen Hals, ein kurzer intensiver Schmerz, als sie in die Haut schnitt… Etwas Warmes lief seine Kehle hinab... Er atmete flacher…

Eine ihrer Locken streifte seine Wange… Zitrus… sie roch nach Zitrus… Ein Duft der Ebenen von Coruscant…

"Gebt mir einen Grund es nicht zu tun", flüsterte sie.

Im Dunkeln schienen ihre Augen zu leuchten. Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe. Diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet.

Der Inquisitor überlegte und sie ließ ihm Zeit dafür. Eigentlich war es simpel. Die einfachste Frage der Welt. Die Anspannung wich aus seinen Muskeln, sie musste es merken, so nahe wie sie ihm war. Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und sie folgte seiner Bewegung mit der Klinge, die andere Hand noch immer auf seine Brust gepresst.

"Es gibt keinen", sagte der Inquisitor ehrlich. Er fühlte keine Angst, keine Wut. Seltsam. Da war nichts mehr.

Sie verharrte, hielt den Atem an. Ihr Körper war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne.

"Schließt die Augen."

Er gehorchte ihrem Befehl und wartete auf den Schmerz, wenn sie ihm die Kehle durchschnitt.

Aber er wartete vergeblich.

Stattdessen fühlte er wie sie das Gewicht verlagerte, dann schnelle Schritte und das Aufgleiten seiner Kabinentür.

Sie war weg.

.

.

.


End file.
